basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Southeastern Conference
The Southeastern Conference (known as the SEC) is a conference participating in the NCAA's Division I, with member institutions in Alabama, Arkansas, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, Louisiana, Mississippi, Missouri, South Carolina, Tennessee and Texas. It was founded in 1933, when 13 schools west and south of the Appalachian Mountains split from the Southern Conference. Current Members East Division *Clemson (joined 2016) *Florida (charter member) *Florida State (joined 2016) *Georgia (charter member) *Georgia Tech (charter member) *Kentucky (charter member) *Missouri (joined 2012) *South Carolina (joined 1991) *Tennessee (charter member) *Tennesse State (joined 2016) *Vanderbilt (charter member) *Sewanee (charter member) West Division *Alabama (charter member) *Arkansas (joined 1991) *Auburn (charter member) *LSU (charter member) *Memphis (joined 2016) *Mississippi (charter member) *Mississippi State (charter member) *Missouri State (joined 2013) *Texas A&M (joined 2012) *Louisiana-Lafayette (joined 2017) *College of the Ozarks (joined 2013) *South Carolina State (joined 2009) Former Member *Tulane (1933-1966) *Texas State (2012-16) Membership timeline DateFormat = yyyy ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto barincrement:20 Period = from:1932 till:2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:20 left:0 bottom:50 top:5 #> to display a count on left side of graph, use "left:20" to suppress the count, use "left:20"<# Colors = id:barcolor value:rgb(0.99,0.7,0.7) id:line value:black id:bg value:white id:Full value:rgb(0.742,0.727,0.852) # Use this color to denote a team that is a member in all sports id:FullxF value:rgb(0.551,0.824,0.777) # Use this color to denote a team that is a member in all sports except for football id:AssocF value:rgb(0.98,0.5,0.445) # Use this color to denote a team that is a member for football only id:AssocOS value:rgb(0.5,0.691,0.824) # Use this color to denote a team that is a member in some sports, but not all (consider identifying in legend or a footnote) id:OtherC1 value:rgb(0.996,0.996,0.699) # Use this color to denote a team that has moved to another conference id:OtherC2 value:rgb(0.988,0.703,0.383) # Use this color to denote a team that has moved to another conference where OtherC1 has already been used, to distinguish the two PlotData= width:15 textcolor:black shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s bar:1 color:Full from:1932 till:1940 text:Sewanee (1932–1940) bar:1 shift:(30) color:OtherC1 from:1940 till:1962 text:Independent bar:1 color:OtherC2 from:1962 till:2012 text:SCAC bar:1 color:OtherC1 from:2012 till:end text:SAA bar:2 color:Full from:1932 till:1964 text:Georgia Tech (1932–1964) bar:2 color:OtherC1 from:1964 till:1975 text:Independent bar:2 color:AssocOS from:1975 till:1978 text:Metro bar:2 color:OtherC2 from:1978 till:end text:ACC bar:3 color:Full from:1932 till:1966 text:Tulane (1932–1966) bar:3 color:OtherC1 from:1966 till:1975 text:Independent bar:3 color:AssocOS from:1975 till:1995 text:Metro bar:3 color:OtherC1 from:1995 till:2014 text:C-USA bar:3 color:OtherC2 from:2014 till:end text:AAC bar:4 color:Full from:1932 till:end text:Alabama (1932–present) bar:5 color:Full from:1932 till:end text:Auburn (1932–present) bar:6 color:Full from:1932 till:end text:Florida (1932–present) bar:7 color:Full from:1932 till:end text:Georgia (1932–present) bar:8 color:Full from:1932 till:end text:Kentucky (1932–present) bar:9 color:Full from:1932 till:end text:LSU (1932–present) bar:10 color:Full from:1932 till:end text:Mississippi (1932–present) bar:11 color:Full from:1932 till:end text:Mississippi State (1932–present) bar:12 color:Full from:1932 till:end text:Tennessee (1932–present) bar:13 color:Full from:1932 till:end text:Vanderbilt (1932–present) bar:14 color:Full from:1991 till:end text:Arkansas (1991–present) bar:14 color:OtherC1 from:1932 till:1991 text:SWC bar:15 color:Full from:1991 till:end text:South Carolina (1991–present) bar:15 color:OtherC1 from:1932 till:1953 text:Southern bar:15 color:OtherC2 from:1953 till:1972 text:ACC bar:15 color:OtherC1 from:1972 till:1983 text:Independent bar:15 color:AssocOS from:1983 till:1991 text:Metro bar:16 color:Full from:2012 till:end shift:(-84) text:Texas A&M (2012–present) bar:16 color:OtherC1 from:1932 till:1996 text:SWC bar:16 color:OtherC2 from:1996 till:2012 text:Big 12 bar:17 color:Full from:2012 till:end shift:(-69) text:Missouri (2012–present) bar:17 color:OtherC1 from:1932 till:1996 text:Big Eight bar:17 color:OtherC2 from:1996 till:2012 text:Big 12 ScaleMajor = gridcolor:line unit:year increment:5 start:1932 TextData = fontsize:L textcolor:black pos:(0,30) tabs:(400-center) text:^"SEC Membership History" # > If the chart uses more than one bar color, add a legend by selecting the appropriate fields from the following six options (use only the colors that are used in the graphic.) Leave a blank line after the end of the timeline, then add a line with the selected values from the list, separated by a space. |Full members}} |Full members (non-football)}} |Assoc. members (football only)}} |Assoc. member (list sports)}} |Other Conference}} |Other Conference}} <# External Links *SEC Home Page *SEC Men's Basketball Home Page *SEC Women's Basketball Home Page *Wikipedia article Category:Southeastern Conference members Category:NCAA conferences Category:NCAA Division I